


My Annoying Bodyguard

by JadeDome



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDome/pseuds/JadeDome
Summary: What happens when a rich spoiled brat is stuck with a bodyguard who won't put up with her crap?She's out of prove that every guy will fall for her.He's out to prove he's not like every guy.A game of cat and mouse. Who will give in to their desires first?Some chapters will contain mature content.





	1. The Bodyguard

“Damn, check her out” a bunch of guys said to each other as they checked out the girl wearing a red mini dress. She was moving her body to the music and her long black hair was swaying side to side, accentuating every curve on her body.

She was fully aware that every guy in that club is ogling her and every girl were jealous.

“How did you managed to sneak out anyways?” one of her friend, wearing a blue shirt and black mini skirt, asked.

“Those bodyguards are a bunch of idiots. They think just because I’m on the second floor, I wouldn’t be able to sneak out. It’s as if they don’t realize that ladders exist” she chuckled.

“Seulgi, your dad is going to lock you up in a cell one day” her other friend giggled. “I can picture the headlines now. Korea’s richest ceo locked his daughter up in a cell because she clubbed way too much”.

“Ya, you guys are the ones who told me to come out tonight” Seulgi retaliated.

“Hey ladies” a greasy guy from the group that were ogling them earlier decided to introduce himself. “My name is Chris. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Nah” the girls said in unison then turned away from him to continue dancing.

“Oh come on. I’m new here and just want to make some friends” he pestered.

Seulgi turned around and glared at him. “Fck off” she said curtly.

“Wow. Bitch” He muttered then walked away, heading back to his group of friends who were watching it go down and laughing at him.

The three girls then burst out laughing.

“7th time tonight! Will we beat our record?!”

Joy was referring to their game that they play every time they’d go clubbing, in which they count how many times some pervert would try to hit on them.

“2 more to go” Irene giggled.

Just then, Seulgi felt a vibration in her purse, indicating that a phone call is coming through.

“Crap! My dad is calling” Seulgi groaned as she looked at her phone and saw Father on the caller id. She ignored his call but knew this meant it’s time to cut the partying short before her dad sends a bunch of his bodyguards out to look for her like those other times.

“Gotta go, girls” Seulgi sigh disappointingly “overprotective father found out once again”

With that, she bid the girls goodbye and hailed herself a cab back home.

Seulgi arrived home and prepare herself for the slew of lecturing she’ll be getting from her dad. She’s 21 years old yet her father still treats her like a child.

Seulgi stepped into the 7,000 square feet home and finds her father standing there, waiting for her, just as she anticipated. Next to him was someone Seulgi doesn’t recognize. A boy around her age dawning a bodyguard outfit. He was tall with incredibly broad shoulders and legs for days. He must be the new bodyguard her dad hired for her since she kept outsmarting the old ones. No worries, she’ll be rid of him in 2 weeks, she smiled cheekily.

“Where have you been? I thought we’ve discussed this many times that you are not to go out without your bodyguard” her father started lecturing. Seulgi prepped herself for the next 10 minutes of redundant “responsibilities” talk.

“Yes father, I know I’m not just hurting myself but also the company when I act this way. Yes father, I know it’s irresponsible. Yes father, I won’t do it again” Seulgi answered like a well-trained robot. Afterall, she’s sang this tune countless times over the years.

“I don’t know how many bodyguards we’ve been through because they’re sick of putting up with your behavior.” He continued.

“Well, the solution is simple… stop giving me a bodyguard. I can take care of myself. I’m 21 you know”.

“And yet you act like you’re 12.” Her dad sighed. “You’ve given me no choice but to have you monitored 24/7. Say hello to your new bodyguard. He’ll be there when you eat, when you sleep, and even when you’re using the restroom.” 

‘Mr. Daniel Kang, you are not to leave her side for any reason whatsoever. You will follow her everywhere she goes, even in her own room. I already had the maid get you some bedding for the sofa in her room. You’ll be sleeping there from here on out” he instructed.

“Yes sir” Daniel replied while cursing profanities inside his head. When he signed up for this job, he thought he’d be serving the CEO, he didn’t know he’ll be babysitting some spoiled brat instead.

“You can’t be serious!” Seulgi objected. “Sleeping in my room?! That’s a complete invasion of my privacy.” She screamed.

“You lost your privacy the moment you snuck out of the house” He said sternly.

“Dad, you can’t be serious… I’m a girl, you’re telling me I have to sleep with some creep?!” She said as she eyed Daniel up and down.

“My name is Daniel and trust me, I’m not interested” Daniel said monotonously. Sure, she’s pretty damn hot, in fact, she’s the hottest chick he’s ever seen, but she’s also the brattiest and most annoying one he’s ever seen as well.

“You’re not going to be sleeping with him. He’ll be on the sofa and I will put a small divider in the room to still give you somewhat of a privacy. Understand that you forced my hands on this and this is the consequence to your action”. With that, he walked away leaving Seulgi completely baffled and speechless.

Seulgi stomped her way back to her room while Daniel followed her.

“Stop following me.” She said as she stopped in front of her door. “I am going in my room ALONE. You’re NOT staying in my room with me. No way in hell. Over my dead body” she warned. With that, she entered the room then closed the door behind her, locking it.

“HA!” Seulgi blurted when Daniel made an attempt to open the door but was unable to due to it being locked. “Feel free to sleep OUTSIDE my door” she mocked.

Seulgi took a moment to look at her room and noticed the bedding on her sofa as well as a small room divider that’s placed between her bed and the sofa. She can’t believe her father actually tried to go through with it.

“ughhhh!” Seulgi groaned in frustration as she slid off her uncomfortable mini-dress, revealing her black lacey bra and panty underneath. However, before she can scurry to her closet to put on her nightgown, Seulgi heard a thump against the door, then another thump, followed by a large thump that blew the door wide open. Daniel had kicked the door in and now he’s staring right at her… while she’s in her underwear.

“What the fuccccccccccccck!!!!” Seulgi screamed as she quickly ran to cover her body with a blanket.

 

_________________________________________________

Author's note: Hey guys, this is my first time writing a story. Any form of support or feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading! I actually have this whole story already written; I'm just in the process of proof-reading everything. I will update regularly. 


	2. The Art of Seduction

Daniel stood there without any reactions at all, which baffled Seulgi.

“Get out!” She screamed as she grabbed the closest pillow to her and threw it at his face. Her other hand still hanging onto the blanket that’s covering her half naked body.

Daniel caught the pillow without blinking.

“I’ll be on the sofa” He said monotonously while making his way towards the sofa. He then plopped the pillow she threw at him down and laid his head on it.

“Listen here you pervert, you might have no problem being in this room with me, in fact, this is probably the luckiest day of your life, but I, for one, have no interest in sharing a room with some creep.” Seulgi sneered.

 “Likewise, I have no interest in sharing a room with you. I’m just doing my job. And no need to worry, I saw nothing interesting” Daniel responded dryly as he pulled out a book from his overnight bag then proceeded to read it.

Seulgi let out an exasperated scoff and rolled her eyes. Nothing to see?! Is he blind or gay?

“Is that so?” Seulgi raised her eyebrows. “Fine then… I’ll just pretend you’re not here” and with that, she dropped her blanket to reveal her lacey bra and underwear once more. She checked Daniel’s reaction, expecting for him to completely thirst over her, only to see him glance up without a reaction and then back down at his book. Seulgi couldn’t believe her eyes. This pathetic bodyguard has the nerve to ignore her?! The Kang Seulgi?!?!

“Ah, you must be gay” Seulgi mocked as she grabbed his book from him, forcing him to look at her.

Daniel lets out an annoyed groan then stood up from the sofa and grabbed the book back from her. He looked at her from head to toe, examining her every curves. He then lets out a smirk “I like girls. You’re just not my type. Anyways, do what you must and pretend I’m not here”

Seulgi was seething. For the first time in her life, someone is treating her like she’s invisible. She was determined to get a reaction out of him even if it’s the death of her.

“Is that so?” Seulgi said seductively then push him against the wall. She flipped her long black curly hair to the side, revealing her delicate neck. She then pressed her body against his ever so slightly. She ran her hands up his stomach, feeling his 6 pack abs. “You know you want me” she whispered in his ears.

She checked his reaction, he was clearly flustered. “I do want you…” Daniel whispered back as he brings his face closer to her neck. Seulgi felt his hot breath grazing her skin. Seulgi grinned. “Gotcha” she thought to herself.

Daniel then grabbed her hands then pulled her even closer to his body, sliding his hands down her waist. Seulgi felt electricity running through her body. However, before she could react, Daniel suddenly threw her over his shoulder and walked her to her bed. “I want you to stay on your side” he continued, then threw her on the bed. He then picked up his book and went back to the sofa, continuing to read it like nothing happened.

“YA!” Seulgi screamed as she sat back up from the bed.

“Like I said, you’re not my type. I wouldn’t touch you even if I haven’t gotten laid in 10 years” Daniel said curtly.

“UGH!!!!” Seulgi let out a groan of annoyance. Not only does she have to share her room, she has to share it with this jackass?! She couldn’t take it any longer and went to turn off the light to hide the fact that she’s fuming right now and he’s gotten the best of her.

Seulgi eventually fell asleep, cursing her new rotten bodyguard under her breath. Meanwhile, Daniel was laying on the couch thinking about what just happened. He puts his hand over his rapidly beating heart “damn it Daniel, calm the fck down” he told himself.  

___________________________________

Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer. What do you think of their interaction so far? Please show your support by subscribing and commenting. Thank you for reading!


	3. The Temptation

That night, Seulgi began tossing and turning in her sleep.

In her dream, 10 years old her and her mom were getting out of the mall and walking back to the parking lot when two strange guys dawning black hockey masks suddenly pulled out a gun on them.

“Don’t do anything stupid” one of the guy warned as he pointed to the gun to her mom’s head while the other guy grabbed Seulgi and tried to shove her into the car.

“No, take me instead!” her mom pleaded but to no avail. Young Seulgi began crying and screaming for her mom.

Her mom continued to grab for Seulgi and used all of her might to fight them off when a surveillance officer walked by and saw what happened. He quickly shouted for backup over his radio and ran towards them.

“Hurry up! We have to go!” One of the masked guy said, however, her mom holding onto them was preventing them from making their breakaway.

“Shoot her!” the other guy shouted, and with that, Seulgi heard a loud BANG.

“MOM!!!!!!!!!!” Seulgi shot up from her bed and shouted. Her body drenched in sweat and shaking. She’s been having this reoccurring dream ever since that dreadful day, and each time, it felt like she’s back in the moment and reliving it all over again. Seulgi wiped the tears from her eyes then saw a figure starring at her.

“It’s just a nightmare” she said to Daniel before laying back down and pulling her cover over her face. She was still shaking and she didn’t want him to see her that way… she didn’t want anyone to see her that way.

-The next day-

Seulgi woke up from her slumber as the sun adorned her face. She sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then examined her surroundings. She saw a blanket on the sofa and the divider that created a barrier between her and the intruder in her room.

“Ugh” she groaned. She was hoping the bodyguard crashing on her coach was just another bad nightmare. “Wait… where is he?” she mumbled as she looked around.

“Here’s my chance!” Seulgi thought to herself before she quickly hopped off her bed and made her way to the bathroom. However, before she could open the bathroom door, it flew open and on the other side stood shirtless Daniel with dripping wet hair. Seulgi watched as one of the water droplet trickled down his chest, slid down his abs, then made its way onto the floor.  Seulgi bit her lower lip, the guy is annoying as hell but goddamn, he is hot.

“Oh, you’re up” he said nonchalantly as he walked over to his overnight bag, grabbed a shirt from it, and slipped it over his body.

“Oh, you’re still here” Seulgi replied in the same tone. “So you’re going to sleep in my room, use my bathroom, and walk around here naked?! Wow… do you have any tact?” she said, irritated.

“You walked around naked yesterday as well” Daniel replied casually.

Seulgi totally forgot yesterday’s incident and could feel herself getting flushed over the reminder. Him walking in on her half naked and then her failed attempt at seducing him. Seulgi closed her eyes, wishing that she had disappeared from the face of the earth “damn it Seulgi!!! You’re so embarrassing” she thought to herself.

Just then, a phone call came through at just the perfect timing to break the awkward moment.

“Hey Joy” Seulgi greeted the person over the phone.

“What happened last night? Did your dad murder you? Am I talking to a ghost?” Joy teased.

“If I’m dead, you’ll be the first person I haunt” Seulgi hissed. “He decided to sic some creep to follow me around 24/7 instead” she said while looking directly at Daniel, making sure he knew she was talking about him.

“HAHAHAHAHA” Joy laughed obnoxiously. “Well, Irene and I are planning to go shopping for a new clubbing outfit for tonight. Meet us up!” Joy insisted.

Seulgi lets out sigh. On one hand, she doesn’t want to go out with her annoying bodyguard trailing her everywhere.  On the other hand, she doesn’t want to be stuck in a room with him all day either. Especially after yesterday’s incident.

“Fine. Meet you at Rose Boutique”

\- Rose’s Boutique –

“That’s your new bodyguard?!” Joy gasped while eyeing Daniel up and down “he’s so damn hot!” she exclaimed as she gave Daniel a little flirtatious wave when he made eye contact with her. Daniel greeted her back with a small nod.

“So you’re sleeping in the same room with him?” Irene questioned.

“Well, he’s on the sofa and I’m on the bed… but yeah”

“I wouldn’t mind sleeping in the same room with him” Joy said eagerly as she continued to check him out.

“I’m pretty sure he’s gay” Seulgi sneered.

“Really? He doesn’t look gay…” Joy questioned, and with that, she approached Daniel.

“Hey there, my name is Joy” She greeted him while twirling her hair.

“Kang Daniel” he responded with a smile.

Seulgi rubbed her eyes to make sure she’s seeing things correctly. Did he just SMILE at her? That robotic bodyguard who had no reaction even when he saw her half naked smiled at someone else?!

“It’s nice to meet you, Daniel” Joy blushed.

Seulgi stood there and observed as Joy and Daniel continued to make small talk with one another. Joy was acting like a crushing school girl and he was eating it up. At one point, she could’ve swore she saw him blushed.

“Ugh!” Seulgi lets out a groan of annoyance. So clearly, he’s not gay… which frustrated her even more because he totally turned her down yesterday. Determined to make him notice how hot she is, Seulgi grabbed a couple of skimpy outfits on the rack then stomped her way to the changing room. Her first outfit was a pair of leather pants that accentuated her hour glass figure and a form fitting crop top that revealed her toned midriff. Seulgi exited the changing room to a room full of girls staring at her with envy and guys checking her out; jaws agape.  She was the hottest chick in the room and she knew it.

“Ahem” Seulgi cleared her throat, trying to get the attention of Joy and Daniel, who were still talking to each other. Daniel glanced her way then lets out a little cough from choking on his own spit. He was speechless. She looked stunning and he couldn’t stop staring, however, he’d rather be dead than to let her know he finds her attractive.

“OOoOO someone is letting their belly button out to play” Joy teased as she marched up to Seulgi “you look hot!”

“Ya… don’t you think that’s a little too revealing?” Irene said out of concerned before she went to cover Seulgi’s midriff up with a sweater.

“If you got it, flaunt it” Joy declared before pulling the sweater away and throwing her arm around Irene’s shoulder “You’re only young once, let loose a little, grandma” she teased.

The girls went shopping for the next 2 hours with Daniel in tow. He watched as Seulgi tried on every outfit in the store and although he avoided looking at her outright, Daniel would catch glimpses of her through the stores’ mirrors or windows. His mind tells him she’s annoying as hell and she’s clearly suffering from the princess disease, but his eyes just couldn’t stop looking at her.

-That evening-

Nighttime finally arrived and the girls are now at the club, dancing away. Daniel was 5 meters away from them, keeping his eyes on Seulgi, partly because it was his job and partly because he couldn’t stop.  He noticed every guy in the room checking her out, and some would even have the nerve to go and hit on her just for her to shut them down within seconds. Daniel shook his head at all the pathetic fools.

“Hey handsome” a voice came and distracted Daniel from his train of thoughts. She was wearing low cut crop top that was on the verge of exposing her breast and booty shorts that could practically passed off as underwear. With her are 3 other girls, all equally dressed up in flashy and skimpy clothing. “Want to buy us a drink?” she flirted.

Daniel quickly looked at her and determined that she wasn’t his type. Sure, she was attractive and he’s currently stuck in a dry spell, but Daniel just isn’t into random hook ups.  

“Sorry, I’m preoccupied” Daniel answered curtly.

“Are you here with her?” One of the girl asked as she followed his gaze to Seulgi “she doesn’t seem into you”

“I’m not into her either” he countered, “I’m her bodyguard”.

The girls heard this and began giggling like schoolgirls “Bodyguard? That is soooo hot” they whispered to one another other.

Meanwhile, Joy, who had been eyeing Daniel all night, noticed the group of girls surrounding him.

“Wow, look at those desperate girls hitting on your bodyguard” Joy remarked, causing Seulgi to glance his way.

“Weren’t you hitting on him earlier as well, Ms. Desperate?” Irene teased, triggering Joy to elbow her on the side.

“I was not hitting on him, I was just being friendly” Joy crossed her arms and pretend to be offended.

“This guy has some nerves!” Seulgi huffed in disbelief before making her way towards Daniel and the group of girls.  

“Your job is to guard me, not to come here and hit on girls” Seulgi exclaimed as she pushed through the crowd of girls and walked up to Daniel.

“I didn’t hit on anyone” Daniel answered dryly.

“Really? Then why are they are surrounding you?” Seulgi pressed.

“We are in a crowded place” Daniel said sarcastically.

The group of girls, sensing the tension, decided to back off. “Anyways… you seem busy” one of the girl remarked, “here’s my number, call me when you’re off. We can grab a drink and maybe hang out at my place afterwards” she winked as she handed him her business card.

Seulgi couldn’t believe the nerves of these girls. Right in front of her face? She quickly grabbed the card out of Daniel’s hand. “Sorry girls, he’s not available” she said in a snarky manner.

“Maybe we’re mistaken but he told us he’s just your bodyguard. Why are you acting like a possessive girlfriend?” the girl who handed Daniel her number, remarked.

“Possessive girlfriend?” Seulgi scoffed. “This dude would have to save 1,000 countries before he can even get the first digit of my number. I’m doing this because he’s not doing his job, which is guarding me” Seulgi defended herself.

Daniel, annoyed by situation and by what Seulgi just said, grabbed the card back from her and looked at it. “Na Eun, is it? I’m off on Tuesday and Wednesday. I’ll give you a call” he smiled.

“Sure thing, handsome” Na Eun said then brushed up against his arm before she and her group of friends walked away.

“Wow” Seulgi said in disbelief “you’re really something else”. With that, she stomped away, grabbed the closest guy she sees, and began dancing with him. Seulgi spent the rest of the night drinking and dancing with every single guy, however, the more she thought about what happened, the more annoyed she grew. Finally, she came up with a plan. “You see that guy standing there” she pointed to Daniel and whispered to the guy she was dancing with. “He’s my ex who’s been stalking me everywhere I go. We broke up a week ago and he’s still following me everywhere. You know… if you can help me get rid of him, I bet we can get out of here and go somewhere more private” she teased as she brought her body closer to his.

“Stay here baby. I’ll get rid of that asshole” the guy said then gathered his group of friends to confront Daniel. Seulgi watched as they go up to him and began shoving him around. Seulgi quickly ran to the club bouncers to make them aware of the situation; asking them to help Daniel out. She hated Daniel but she certainly doesn’t want him beaten up. She just wanted to distract him for a little bit.

She waited until Daniel too distracted to focus on her, then quickly slipped out through the back door.

“I’m ditching this place and the bodyguard. Meet you at Club 25/7” She texted Irene, who was stuck in the restroom with Joy holding her hair as she throws up.  

___

Seulgi walked a couple of blocks down the street when someone suddenly tapped on her shoulder.

“Where are you going babe? I thought I told you to stay and wait for me” the guy from earlier said as he grabbed onto her wrist.

“Shit” Seulgi cursed to herself. “Oh… I was just getting some fresh air.” she lied.

“Well, let’s get some fresh air at my place” he insisted as he held onto her and started walking her to the direction of his car, parked just a couple of feet away.

Seulgi pulled her hand away. “Maybe next time” she gave a wryly smile before she started walking away from him.

The guy quickly grabbed ahold of her again, this time, he was holding her wrist so hard Seulgi cringed in pain. “You little bitch. Were you playing around with me?”

Seulgi rolled her eyes. Clearly, this idiot doesn’t know she has a black belt. With that, she kicked him in the knee, elbowed him in the stomach, and then flipped him to the ground.

“Fuck… off” she sneered. The guy was completely shocked over what had just happened. Did he just got his ass kicked by a girl? And one so tiny at that? He was about to retaliate when Daniel suddenly came and swept Seulgi off her feet and threw her over his shoulder.

“Play time is over” Daniel remarked before carrying her towards their car, where her personal driver was waiting for them. People on the street watched as Seulgi kicked and scream while Daniel was carrying her like she’s a feather.

“Mr. Jung, please lock all the doors” Daniel instructed as he threw Seulgi in the backseat and climbed in after her.

“What the hell!” Seulgi screamed as she tried to open the door to no avail. “Let me out this instant” she demanded while slamming her fist against Daniel’s chest.

Daniel grabbed onto both of her hands and pulled her tight into his body to restrain her movements. “Scream all you want.”

Mr. Jung watched them with confusion. “So…….. are we going back to mansion?” he asked nervously.

________

They finally arrived at the mansion after what felt like hours for Daniel. Seulgi spent the whole time wailing and putting up a fight. The girl was a stubborn as they come.

Daniel got out of the car first then waited for Seulgi to follow. However, Seulgi went for the other door and made one last ditch effort to escape from him.

It took Daniel a millisecond to catch up to her and threw her over his shoulder once again.

“Ya!!! You giant asshole. Let me go!” Seulgi squealed as Daniel carried her back into her room.

“fine… I’ll play dirty then” she said then took a bite out of his ear.

“Ah!” Daniel screamed then threw her on the bed and pinned her down with his hands “can you not be so fucking annoying for even 1 second?!” he yelled.  

“I will yell rape if you don’t get off me” Seulgi threatened.

“Ra..ppp…” she screamed. However, before she can finish her word, Daniel threw his hand over her mouth to muffle her sound.

“MmmMMmmMMMM!!!!” she mumbled.

“Goodness gracious, be quiet!” Daniel groaned. He was at his wits end with her.

Seulgi bit his hand this time, which caused Daniel to retract his hand from her mouth. She then began pushing him away once more. Daniel lets out a frustrated grunt then constrained her two hands with his hands, however, that left her mouth completely open once more.

“Ra…ppp….” She started but was stopped abruptly. Seulgi blinked rapidly, unable to processed what’s happening. Daniel’s face was 1 inch away from hers. His lips so close her own she could feel his breath grazing her lips. She gulped as Daniel leaned in even closer. Their lips are now one small movement away from touching.

Silence quickly filled the room and all that’s heard is the sound of their breathing. Seulgi’s heart was beating so fast she felt like it was about to leap out of her body.

Daniel looked at Seulgi’s lips. Her lips looked so incredibly soft that for a brief moment, Daniel was curious on how they’d taste.

He leaned in closer…


	4. The Ramen

“You…. are… so…. loud” he whispered.

 

Seulgi blinked some more before snapping back to reality. Did this asshole just cock teased her?!

Seulgi quickly shoved him off her then jumped to her feet. She was blushing… hard. So hard she couldn’t let him see her this flustered. With that, she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She stood over the sink and splashed cold water over her face, hoping it’ll shock her out from whatever she’s currently feeling.

“OK Seulgi, you’re drunk. Get it together!”  she said then gave herself a little wake up slap. Seulgi stayed in the bathroom until her heart finally calmed itself. Finally, after 20 minutes, Seulgi came back out and was ready to face the asshole who nearly gave her a heart attack. 

“Ya….” Seulgi voiced trailed off when she saw the sight of him dead asleep on the sofa. 

“UGHHHHHHHHHHH!” Seulgi screamed in frustration as she marched on over to her bed. He did that to her and now he’s sleeping soundly?!

Seulgi spent the next 30 minutes cursing at him in her head before she eventually fell asleep as well.

\-------

That night, Seulgi began to dream about what had happened earlier. Daniel was on top of her, pinning her down, except this time, they weren’t fighting. Instead, they are entangled with one another…  he was running his hands all over her body and she was breathing heavily from the ecstasy of his touch. He began to kiss her neck, then slowly made his way downward.  
   
“Mmm…. Daniel” she moaned out loud, which woke her up from her dream.  
   
“Shit. I hope he didn’t hear though” she thought to herself as she scanned the room. That’s when she saw Daniel staring right at her with a smirk on his face.

“What are you looking at?!” Seulgi shouted, flustered that Daniel had caught her dreaming about him. 

Daniel smirked, “you were calling my name in your sleep”. 

“Your name?!?!” Seulgi pretended to play dumb “You wish, bodyguard #23. I was dreaming about you getting mauled by a hoard of zombies” she lied.

“So you admit to dreaming about me” Daniel grinned. 

Knowing that she’s lost yet again another battle, Seulgi threw the cover over her head and ignored him. 

“Please ask for my permission before you dream about me” Daniel taunted, causing Seulgi to kick her sheet in humiliation.  
   
“I will win, just you watch” Seulgi muttered under her breath before pulling out her phone to text someone.

 

\- The next day-

Seulgi has spent the 1 and a half hour getting ready for her date. Apparently, she’s been seeing this guy for 2 weeks. Daniel questioned what horrible crime this guy committed in his past life to be dating someone as obnoxious as her.

Though as annoying and obnoxious as she was, Daniel couldn’t stop staring at her as she pranced around the room. He watched as she bent down to zip up her thigh high boots that hugged her legs like a glove. He watched as she brushed her hair out of her face and swept it up, pinning it into a pony tail. He watched as she sprayed a fine mist of perfume on her delicate neck. 

Daniel thought back to last night when he was on top of her, close enough that he could smell that very perfume on her neck. Daniel loosen his tie as he felt the room getting hotter.

“Let’s go, Robot” Seulgi said annoyingly. “Remember, stay 10 meters away.” She warned.

Daniel rolled his eyes and followed her begrudgingly.

\----------

“Hey beautiful” the guy greeted Seulgi with a hug and a peck of the cheek at the movie theater entrance. He was suited up from hand to toe, clearly from a rich family himself. 

“Hey gorgeous” Seulgi greeted back. Daniel felt the urge to vomit. 

“Who’s this?” the guy asked as he eyed Daniel up and down. “New bodyguard?”  
   
“He’s no one” Seulgi said while glaring at Daniel. “Just call him Bodyguard #23”

“Well, nice to meet you, Bodyguard #23” the guy said in a condescending manner before he puts his arm over Seulgi’s shoulder and walked her to the theater. 

“What a match made in heaven” Daniel thought to himself “one’s a brat and the other’s an asshole”.

Daniel sat 4 rows away from Seulgi and her beau and although he doesn’t want to snoop, it’s kind of hard not to see what they’re doing. The guy had him arm around her the whole time and instead of watching the movie, all he did was sat there and made moves on her. Daniel felt frustrated watching the situation. Sure, she’s annoying and loud, but he was a creep and that’s obvious. Daniel eventually couldn’t take the sight of it anymore that he had to go to the restroom for a break. 

Daniel sat on the toilet for the next 10 minutes, questioning his life decision and how it led him to this miserable situation. Just 1 month ago, he was getting recognized for his commendable work in the police force and now he’s stuck here… babysitting a spoiled princess.

“Hey babe” he heard a voice from outside the restroom stall. A familiar voice. “I’m still stuck at work. I’ll be at your place in about 3 hours. Put on something sexy for me” the voice continued. Daniel’s curiously got the best of him as he peeked through the slit between the stalls. It was the jackass who is currently on a date with Seulgi. He wasn’t at all surprised. Of course the guy is two timing; he looks exactly like the asshole type that cheats.

After the guy left the restroom, Daniel followed suit and went back into the theater. There, he saw that the guy has returned to his spot next to Seulgi, continuing his two-timing way as he brushed against her arms and caresses her skin. 

“Hang in there Seulgi… you got to show that a-hole you’re very much desired by every single man walking this earth” Seulgi told herself in order to restrain herself from slapping the hell out of the dude.

Once the movie ended, Daniel followed them as they walked down the street, hand in hand. Daniel overheard as the guy said “I don’t want to leave you babe, I’ll be thinking about you all night” and couldn’t help but roll his eyes. This guy got some nerves and Daniel feels his blood boiling by the minute. Sure, she’s a brat, but she doesn’t deserve to be treated this way.

“oh god… he’s trying to kiss me” Seulgi groaned in her head as she squinted her eyes and prepare for what’s next to come. She doesn’t want to kiss him but she’s here to prove a point.

Daniel watched as the guy leaned in for a kiss and at that moment, it’s as if his body has a mind of its own.

“What the hell?!” Seulgi yelled as Daniel suddenly came and pushed the guy off her and onto the floor.

“Stay away from her” Daniel warned.

“Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” The guy stood up and shoved Daniel. 

“My problem is you. Don’t let me see you again or you won’t be able to get up next time” Daniel threatened. 

“What is going on?!” Seulgi questioned, puzzled by the random situation.

“I heard him talking to another girl on the phone while we were in the restroom. He’s cheating on you” Daniel informed her. He watched as the confused look on Seulgi’s face turned to anger. 

“Is that true?” Seulgi asked. 

“Babe, why would I do that? Don’t believe this jackass over me. I’ve been going after you for over a year, why would I work so hard for you only to cheat on you” he pleaded. 

Seulgi was stoic. She looked at the guy then looked at Daniel, who was staring right back at her. She could tell Daniel was telling the truth… 

“Goodbye” Seulgi said coolly then walked away as tears welled in her eyes. They weren’t tears of sadness or heartbreak; hell, she could barely remember the guy’s name. No, the tears were forming because she was angry. Her pride was hurt and she felt embarrassed. Embarrassed that Daniel saw it and embarrassed that she was cheated on. Seulgi bit her lips to contain her tears as she entered her car. 

“Back to the mansion” she instructed her personal chauffeur, Mr. Hwan.

“Babe… wait!!!” the guy screamed as he tried to run after her, however, the car already took off.

Daniel quickly hailed a cab to go after her.

-At the mansion-

Daniel returned to the room to see Seulgi laying on the bed and listening to music with her eyes closed. 

“Ahem” Daniel cleared his throat. He wanted to say something comforting to her but didn’t know where and how to start. “You deserve better” he muttered under his breath. 

“Don’t” Seulgi cautioned as she sat up. “Don’t you take pity on me. I’m Kang Seulgi, I don’t need anyone’s pity. And don’t think for a second you have something to hold over my head just because of what happened today. I was going to dump him anyways” she said coldly. 

Daniel stayed quiet, knowing that everything he says now would just further upset her, so with that, he left for the kitchen. 

-In the kitchen-

“Ms. Kim, do we have any ramen?” Daniel asked. 

“Ramen? Sure… how many bags would you like?”

“How many bags does she tend to eat?” Daniel asked.

“Ms. Seulgi?” Ms. Kim lets out a little chuckle “Ms. Seulgi doesn’t eat ramen… she doesn’t eat anything that costs less than $50.” 

“Wow… she’s even a brat with what she eats” Daniel thought out loud. 

“She’s a sweet girl under that tough exterior” Ms. Kim explained. “You know, she watched her mom died in front of her and blames herself for it. And well, her father, Mr. Kang, is very busy with work so Ms. Seulgi practically grew up by herself.  She had to learn to be tough… even if she isn’t.” 

Daniel recalled that night when Seulgi shot up from her bed and screamed for her mom. He thought about how her father, other than lecturing her, has shown her zero affection. For the first time since he’s been here, he found her relatable. 

“My mom would always make me ramen whenever I’m down. It was like comfort food for me” Daniel shared. 

“you have a good heart” Ms. Kim said as she handed him two packets of instant ramen “Ms. Seulgi… give her a chance and you’ll see her good heart as well”. 

________________

Seulgi was laying on bed, listening to music with her eyes closed when she smelled an unusual aroma. She opened her eyes to find Daniel carrying in two bowls of ramen. He quickly dashed to set it on the coffee table before pressing his fingers against his earlobes to sooth the heat. 

“Oh hey….” Daniel greeted her “want some ramen?”

“I don’t eat those cheap foods” Seulgi said curtly then laid back down on her bed and continued listening to her music. 

Daniel walked over and pulled the earbuds out of her ears “Come on, try some. You haven’t eaten all day, right?” he insisted as he held a spoon of ramen to her and motioned for her to open her mouth.

“I eat caviar and steaks, not some food that’s been processed, dehydrated, then stuffed in a cheap plastic bag” Seulgi responded in a snarky then pushed the spoon away. 

“If you try this, I promise I’ll leave you alone to do whatever you want for a day” Daniel persuaded. 

Seulgi’s ears perked up “for a whole day? You’ll stay here and I have freedom???” she questioned. 

Daniel nodded. 

With that, Seulgi opened her mouth hesitantly and Daniel shoved the spoonful of ramen in it. At first, Seulgi had the urge to spit it out, however, the taste slowly developed for her. It was quite delicious.

“Well???? How is it?” Daniel probed, looking like an adorable puppy waiting for his master’s approval. 

“It’s… not bad” Seulgi said, hesitantly. “Is that one mine?” she pointed to the bowl on the coffee table. 

“Come on” Daniel said as he pulled her off the bed and towards to coffee table. 

“I swear if I get a stomachache after this… I’m coming for you” Seulgi said as she carefully took a bite of the noodles. 

“I’ve eaten ramen my whole life; my body is 50% ramen. And look at me, strong as a bull” Daniel smiled as he slurped down his bowl of ramen. 

“AH!” Daniel screamed as a droplet of the broth made its way into his eyes.

“AHHAHAAHHAAHAH!” Seulgi laughed obnoxiously. “I didn’t know a robot could get hurt.” 

Daniel smiled back. He was happy to see her smile… even if it’s at his expense. 

“Wow, the robot can also laugh” Seulgi teased. 

“Don’t get used to it” Daniel retaliated. “I try not to smile so you won’t fall for my charms” he joked.

“HA!!!” Seulgi snorted. “Your charms? Is being a rock considering charming these days?”

Daniel glared at Seulgi then grabbed the bowl of ramen away from her. 

“Yaaaaaa” Seulgi pouted “I was just kidding”

Daniel laughed then pushed Seulgi’s head back playfully “next time, don’t bite the hand that’s literally feeding you”.

“Hey, I just got cheated on. You’re really going to take away my food as well?” Seulgi guilt tripped him.

“Wow… that’s low, even for you” Daniel sighed then returned the ramen back to her.

Seulgi quickly inhaled all the ramen then crashed on the floor.

“I am so full” she groaned.  
   
Daniel laid down beside her “I can probably eat another one” 

“Actually…. I don’t mind another bowl” Seulgi grinned.

Daniel lets out a groan “this is why my mom told me not to feed stray animal, they’ll keep coming back for more” he said as he walked out the door and back to the kitchen.

\----------------

Daniel came back to find Seulgi on the bed, watching a horror movie.

“Finalllllyyyyy” Seulgi whined as she quickly ran over to grab a bowl of ramen in his hand then leaped back in bed. “Insidious is playing. Let’s watch it together!” She motioned for him to join her on the bed.  
   
“I…. I….… don’t like horror movie” Daniel whimpered. 

Seulgi burst out laughing “Don’t tell me a huge guy like you is scared?!?!”. 

“I’m not “scared” Daniel air quoted the word scared “I just don’t like them”.  
   
“Well, too bad. I got cheated on so now we’re watching a scary movie” Seulgi guilt trip him once again.

“You can’t use that excuse for everything, you know” Daniel rolled his eyes as he joined her on the bed. 

They laid on the bed and watched the movie together, Daniel would jump or pull the cover over his face everytime a scary scene comes up while Seulgi would burst out laughing. Once they finished Insidious, they went on to watch Nightmare on Elm’s Street, then finally, The Exorcist. Eventually, without knowing, they both fell asleep.


	5. The Big Fight

-The next day-

Daniel woke up to an unfamiliar setting. Just then, he felt a movement next to him. Daniel peered over to find Seulgi laying next to him in bed. It took him a couple of seconds to processed what had happened. They were watching scary movies last night and they must’ve fallen asleep together.

“Hmm… she’s not so annoying when her mouth isn’t opened” Daniel chuckled to himself. Daniel planned to wake her up but as he watched her sleep so peacefully, he couldn’t find the heart to do it. He recalled the conversation they had yesterday and came up with an idea. With that, he quietly got out of bed and went out.

-Moments later-

Seulgi woke up due to the ringing of her phone.

“Hello~” Seulgi answered, half asleep.

“Hey… how are you feeling today?” Joy asked concerningly.

“Hm?” Seulgi questioned. She had totally forgotten about the cheating incident and telling Joy about it. “Oh… that” she recalled. Seulgi sat up and looked around the room, searching for Daniel who was nowhere to be found. Good, she didn’t want him to listen to her conversation with Joy; she was still embarrassed over yesterday. “Don’t worry about me. You know I wasn’t even that interested in him. I just wanted to date the son of the Naver CEO to see what it’s like” Seulgi reassured.

Joy was glad to hear Seulgi is ok. They’ve been friends for over 5 years and Joy is aware that even if Seulgi is seemingly strong and confident on the outside, she gets hurt very easily.

Joy hesitated before continuing “Listen… you might not be in the mood for it just yet but remember Minwoo oppa? You guys met at the Christmas party last year. Anyways, I ran into him yesterday and he was asking about you and when he found out that you’re single, he asked if I could set you guys up…”

“I’m not sure if I’m up for that…” Seulgi tried to politely decline. Usually, she’d be all for it but she’s tired of dating just for the sake of dating. As crazy as it sounds, Seulgi thought about what a great time she and Daniel had yesterday and well… she would rather spend time with her bodyguard, even if it means sitting in her boring room and eating cheap ramen. In fact, just the thought of hanging out with Daniel some more made Seulgi smile unknowingly.

“I figured you’d say no. Just thought I’d ask. Alright, well… actually, I have another favor” Joy continued. “Your bodyguard, Daniel…” Joy paused, “do you think you can set us up? Initially, I was planning to tag along with you and Minwoo  and just take that opportunity to get to know him, but since you said no… I guess I’ll just have to be more straightforward” Joy said nervously.

Joy is pretty similar to Seulgi in the sense that she also moves from guy to guy, however, since she met Daniel, he has been on her mind like a parasite that refuses to leave. She’s been with guys who are just as handsome and certainly MUCH richer than Daniel, but there’s just something about him that she’s inexplicably attracted to.

“Daniel?” Seulgi questioned, uneased. “Why him?”

“I don’t know… there’s just something about him. When I talked to him, my heart felt like it was able to leap out of my throat” Joy said shyly. “It’s so weird… I’ve never felt this way about any guy I just met”

Joy’s description of Daniel somehow hits close to home for Seulgi. She understood what Joy meant. This made Seulgi all the more nervous because she’s never seen Joy so eager, and knowing Joy, what Joy wants, she will get. In this case, what she wants is Daniel.

“Are you sure? He’s a bodyguard. He won’t be able to take you to any of the places that you like” Seulgi tried to sway Joy.

“I’m aware of all those things; like I said… there’s just something about him” Joy said adamantly. “I mean… unless you and him have something going on?” Joy asked. Joy might seem very simple-minded to most people, however, she’s very observant. She noticed Daniel is constantly staring at Seulgi everywhere they go and not in the “I’m looking at you because I’m your bodyguard” kind of way, but in the “I have a crush” kind of way. That said, she knows Daniel and Seulgi won’t stand a chance because Seulgi is very high maintenance and Daniel won’t satisfy her.

“What?! Are you crazy? Why would I have something going on with him?” Seulgi argued, almost offended by Joy’s question.

“So then what’s the problem?” Joy reacted, a bit irritated because Seulgi doesn’t seem to want to help her.

Seulgi knew Joy doesn’t take no for an answer and she won’t give up until she gets that date with Daniel. She tried to look at it from the perspective of being Joy’s best friend. Joy’s best friend would want what’s best for Joy. And well, now that she’s gotten to know Daniel more, he seems like he’ll be good to Joy if they were to date. Except that’s just the thing, Seulgi is unsure if she wants to see Daniel being good to Joy. As selfish as it is, she wanted him to be good to her only.

“Hellooooo???” Joy pressurized over the phone “come on Seulgi, help me out” she pleaded.

Joy persistence caused Seulgi to panic into a decision, a decision that she’ll soon regret. “You know what, on second hand, let’s go on that double date” Seulgi suggested then instantly hit herself on the head for suggesting something so dumb.

Seulgi knew telling Joy no is pointless so that’s why she didn’t, however, was it a smart idea to watch them get to know each other and watch as Daniel falls in love with Joy?

“You rock, Kang Seulgi!!! Let me talk to Minwoo oppa then I’ll text you the time and location later” and with that, Joy hung up, leaving Seulgi completely in shocked over what just happened.

“You are a fucking idiot, Kang Seulgi” she said to herself.

Just then, Daniel came into the room carrying a bedtray with ramen.

“Morning” Daniel smiled as he walked over and placed the bedtray on Seulgi’s lap. “Yesterday, you said you wanted to try the chicken flavor. I figured since I have nothing better to do today, I’d make you some”.

“You remembered?” Seulgi questioned, shocked because she mentioned it so briefly yesterday, and in a joking manner at that. She watched as Daniel carefully placed the utensils on the tray as well as napkins. As silly as it seems, this simple gestured touched Seulgi greatly. For the first time in Seulgi’s life, a guy has shown her real sincerity. For the first time in her life, a guy is nice to her not because she’s good looking and they want to bed her or because she’s rich and they want that association. No, he was being kind of her because… well… Seulgi doesn’t know why he’s so kind of her, she’s been nothing but a pain in the ass to him. Seulgi looked at Daniel’s smiling face and the ramen in front of her and just couldn’t bring herself to tell him about Joy asking him out. What if he said yes? Then what? As selfish as it is, she didn’t want to risk hearing him say yes… it would hurt her too much.

“This doesn’t have poison in it, does it?” Seulgi teased then senses a vibration from her phone. It was Joy texting her the time and location of the double date.

“Fuck” Seulgi thought to herself as she read the text “7 PM at The Belle restaurant”.

Seulgi spent the next 5 minutes deciding what to do… tell him about the double date and let him know that Joy is interested in him or pretend that it’s just a casual outing between her and her friends and he’s just tagging along as a bodyguard?

They said that love makes people do stupid thing. Seulgi is about to do something stupid.

“Hey, we're going out at 7” Seulgi said casually, hoping he doesn’t find it suspicious. “It’s nothing special, I’m just hanging out with friends” she continued, feeling extremely guilty for lying to him and for doing this to Joy.

“Why are you suddenly telling me now? You usually just go places and I just follow you” Daniel questioned, finding it odd.

“Well, it’s a nice place so I’m just telling you so you can be sure to dress up and not embarrass me" Seulgi teased then smiled to let him know she’s joking. “Do you even have something nice to wear?” she asked. “The Belle is a really fancy restaurant so they have a very strict dress code”.

“Is a button up dress shirt ok?” Daniel asked, embarrassed. Truth is, he doesn’t own a suit, they’re expensive and he’s never felt the need for one.

Seulgi quickly pulled out her phone to make a phone call. “What’s your size?” she asked while she waited for the caller to pick up.

-At Café Belle-

“Hey guys!!!” Joy waved as Seulgi and Daniel entered the establishment. Daniel has never been to such a fancy restaurant in his life. Each table had one wait staff that’s just for them, the ceilings were adorned with crystal chandeliers, and the walls were decorated with beautiful painting. A dish here probably cost him a week’s worth of pay.

Daniel went to stand in a corner, as he usually does, when Seulgi suddenly pulled him with her. “You can sit with us” she said. Daniel was thrown off at first because he’s so used to her telling him to stay as far away as possible, so this change was something unexpected and Daniel couldn’t help but smile. For once, he didn’t feel inferior to her. She was treating him as an equal.

Daniel followed Seulgi to the table where Joy and Minwoo were, however, as he drew closer, he saw that the guy was holding a bouquet of flower and waiting for Seulgi.

“For you” Minwoo handed the flower to Seulgi then gave her a peck on the cheek.

Seulgi took the flower and gave him an awkward smile “Thanks… but you really didn’t have to.”

Minwoo then pulled the chair that was by his side out for her. Seulgi reluctantly sat down. Daniel stood there and watch the situation played out, trying to process it. Was he intruding their date? But Joy is here so that doesn’t really make sense.

Suddenly, Joy linked onto Daniel’s arm and pulled him down to the chair next to her. “What are you doing silly? Take a seat” she insisted. Despite the odd situation, Daniel played along.

“So did you guys eat anything before you come here? Minwoo asked.

“We ate some instant ramen earlier” Seulgi answered as she looked at Daniel and smile.

“Ramen?! Did I hear that correctly? The Kang Seulgi ate something that cost less than a dollar?” Joy gasped. “Who is the person responsible to getting you to do such a thing? I must compliment them for the impossible feat.”

Seulgi pointed her finger at Daniel, incriminating him “he bribed me into eating it!”.

“I might’ve bribed you the first time but I certainly did not bribe you the second nor the third time” Daniel teased.

“Not fair!” Joy whined “can you cook my ramen as well, oppa?” she pouted then linked her arm with his once again.

Seulgi sat there and observed Daniel’s reaction. As silly as it seemed, ramen kind of became something special to her and she didn’t want to share that with Joy. She sat there hoping that Daniel would turn her down.

Daniel lets out an awkward smile. He didn’t want to say yes, but she was Seulgi’s best friend and he wanted to get on her good side. “Sure… if you don’t mind eating something so basic” he smiled.

Joy heard his yes and beamed from ear to ear; Seulgi was the opposite of that. Disappointed was an understatement. What was special to her clearly didn’t meant much to him. Seulgi knew she was being petty over something so childish, but she was hurt.

“Well, Seulgi likes it so it must be good. She’s such a picky eater” Joy teased.

“Well… she’s picky at everything” Daniel joked back.

“One time, she went on a date with some guy who got her a dish that was $30 and she dumped him then and there.” Joy shared, causing everyone at the table to burst into laughter.

“You should’ve seen her reaction when I first tried to feed the ramen, she acted like I was trying to murder her” Daniel added, causing another round of laughter. Daniel was starting to relax more, this is nice, he thought, he was getting along with her friend and everyone seems to be having a good time.

Everyone except for Seulgi that is. She was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. She already hated this double date thing and seeing Joy all over Daniel was pissing her off to no ends. Now they’re planning their next date and making fun of her for being picky.

“Actually, you know what, I don’t think I like ramen. I gave it a try because I wanted to try out what the commoners are eating” she said while glaring at Daniel “but I should’ve known better. I’m made to eat caviar, prepared by a Michelin chef at a 5 star restaurant, not some food prepared by a bodyguard that was wrapped in cheap plastic”.

Daniel sat there and looked at Seulgi in disbelief, thinking about what the hell just came over her. They were getting along so well then she suddenly turned back to the brat that she was before. Daniel couldn’t help but beat himself up for being so naïve. Of course she’d say something like this, this is the true her. He heard her loud and clear; she is too good for him. She is the caviar and he is the cheap ramen.

“That’s why I chose this place. They serve the best caviar here. You won’t be eating those cheap food when you’re with me.” Minwoo flirted as he put his hand on her leg.

Daniel felt like a kettle at its boiling point. He can’t sit here and listen to this bullshit for another second. With that, he stood up and took off the blazer that Seulgihad gotten for him an hour ago so he could fit the dress code. Here he was, wearing something he could never afford and pretending to be someone that he's not, and for what? To make a girl happy? A girl who thinks so lowly of him. Daniel felt pathetic.  

Daniel lets out a sigh “actually, you know what, I think I prefer going home to eat ramen. Sure, ramen is cheap but at least it’s not pretentious. I don’t think I can sit here and eat caviar; my commoner stomach wouldn’t be used to it” and with that, he began to walk away.

Joy quickly shot Seulgi a what the hell, why did you say that to him look before chasing after Daniel.

“Daniel, wait!” Joy shouted as she caught up to Daniel, who has made his way outside the restaurant. “I’ll go with you”.

Seconds later, Seulgi came running out; she knew she went too far with her comment and was hoping to apologize.

Daniel saw Seulgi exiting the restaurant but paid her no attention. “Let’s go then” Daniel said as he held Joy’s hand and started walking away.

“Wait!” Seulgi chased after him and grabbed onto his sleeve.

“What?!” Daniel screamed. He was furious. She's made a complete fool out of him.

Seulgi, being the horrible people person that she is, said the first thing she could think of to stop him from leaving. “You… you can’t leave. Your job is to follow me around and I’m your boss” she declared and instantly regretted it the moment it slipped out of her mouth.

Daniel scoffed “weren’t you the one that kept asking me to stop following you around? Well, your wish is granted. Enjoy your caviar. Have fun and try not to choke. I won’t be following you.” He said as he shoved her hand away.

“Kang Daniel. Don’t you dare walk away from me!” Seulgi threatened to no avail, Daniel continued walking away with Joy. Joy turned around to give her an apologetic look and motioned that she’ll text her later.

 “Ya! Kang Daniel!!! I said don’t you dare leave!” Seulgi screamed as she prepared to chase after him once more but a hand pulled her back.

“Just let them be. Come on, the food is ready, let’s go back in” Minwoo said then dragged the reluctant Seulgi back into the restaurant.

\- One hour later -

Seulgi arrived at the mansion and quickly rushed to her room. She held her breath while opening the door, hoping that Daniel would be on the other side. Her anticipation quickly turned to disappointment as she peered into the empty room. Daniel was not back.

Seulgi paced back and forth as various scenarios ran through her head. What should she say when he comes back? Should she apologize? Should she pretend like nothing happened? What if he doesn’t come back? What if he quits? Is he somewhere hooking up with Joy right now? Is she never going to see him again? The unknown was driving Seulgi insane.

Seulgi then noticed his baggage is still there and lets out a sigh of relief. At least he didn’t leave yet, and if he intended to, he’ll have to come back to get his stuff and she can talk him out of it. She then noticed next to his baggage was a grocery bag filled with instant ramen that wasn’t there before; Daniel must’ve went out this morning to buy more ramen for her. Seulgi felt a sharp pain in her heart… here was something who was kind to her and she screwed it up.

_____________

Daniel and Seulgi definitely have a lot of differences they need to sort out. In the meantime, what do you guys think of Seulgi as a character? Is she intolerable or relatable?  


	6. The Kiss

\- 3 hours later-

Daniel entered the room to find Seulgi asleep on his sofa. She was still wearing the outfit she wore earlier, and her makeup was still on. She must’ve fallen asleep by accident. Daniel walked over to the sofa and looked at her as she slept. He questioned his sanity and his horrible lack of judgement; how is it that even when he’s so angry with her, she was still so adorable?

Seulgi woke up moments later to Daniel asleep on the floor, his arms crossed. She felt so happy she could scream. He didn’t quit, he didn’t leave her, no… he’s here, right next to her. Seulgi laid there and look at him, thinking about what to say. She rehearsed a bunch of speeches in her head while he was gone but her mind is completely blank now that he’s in front of her.

“Dammit Seulgi… just apologize!!!” She thought to herself, however, her pride prevented her mouth from opening.

Suddenly, Daniel opened his eyes and turned to look at her “how long are you planning to lay there and look at me” he asked.

Seulgi gasped “wait, were you awake this whole time?!”

“It’s kind of hard sleeping on the floor. Why are you on my sofa when you have a king-sized bed?” Daniel questioned as he sat up.

“Technically… this is my sofa” Seulgi interjected.

“This is a good sign. He’s talking to you, that must mean he’s no longer mad!” Seulgi thought to her.

“Alright. Fine, I’ll take the bed then” Daniel said then made his way to the bed and collapsed on it.

“Ya! You wish!” Seulgi exclaimed as she got up, went to him, and tried to drag him off her bed. “What are you? An elephant?!” she groaned in exhaustion from trying to pull him up.

“Your bed is super comfy” Daniel remarked as he spread out on the bed. “So this is what someone who eats caviar sleeps on.”

“Dammit… he’s still mad” Seulgi sighed to herself. She knew it was too good to be true, no way she got off that easily.

“Are you still mad?” Seulgi asked.

“Mad? This lowly bodyguard who had the audacity to feed you cheap ramen? Mad at his boss? I wouldn’t dare” Daniel said sarcastically.

“So I’ll take that as a yes” Seulgi glared. “Look, you know I say things without thinking sometimes…” Seulgi said, mustering up the courage to apologize. “I’m sorry, ok?!” she shouted.

“Sorry for what? For making me watch you go on a date with that guy, for saying that ramens are for poor people, or for saying that my ramen makes you sick?” Daniel questioned. It took him 3 hours to calmed himself down but he’s getting worked up all over again just thinking about it.

“For the whole thing” Seulgi said apologetically. She knew what she said to him at the restaurant was harsh, but now that she’s hearing it from him, it sounded really bad. “I don’t know why I was being such an ass… but I didn’t mean it. Seriously. I ran after you to say I’m sorry but then I started talking from my ass again.” Seulgi confessed. “For the record, I like your ramen… and you’re not a lowly bodyguard to me…” Seulgi said while looking down at the floor, she was too embarrassed to say the last part while looking at him.

Daniel smiled like a puppy. He went from being extremely mad at her to wanting to pinch her adorable cheeks in matter of seconds.  “You can make it up to me by letting me sleep on the bed tonight while you sleep on the sofa.”

“Pft. No way!” Seulgi exclaimed then attempted to drag him off the bed once more. After several attempts, Seulgi was huffing and puffing. The dude was like an unmovable log. “Fine, we’ll both sleep on the bed then!” she declared then climb on the bed and laid next to him.

This sudden gesture made Daniel freeze in his place, unsure of what to do. There she was, laying next to him, their bodies inches apart.

“So… where did you go with Joy?” Seulgi asked as she turned to her side to face him. Seulgi tried her hardest not to ask him but it was driving her insane. She had to know, even if the answer would break her heart.

“Here and there” Daniel answered curtly.

Seulgi scoffed. Here and there? What kind of an answer is that?!

“Fine, don’t tell me then” she crossed her arms and turn back the other way, her back facing him.

“And what did you and Minwoo do?” Daniel asked right back.

“This and that” Seulgi answered in the same tone as Daniel.

Daniel sat up then looked at her “why do you care what Joy and I did?” he probed.

Seulgi lets out a cough “who said I care?” she lied.

“And why do you care what Minwoo and I did?” she retaliated and sat up as well.

“You asked first!” Daniel argued.

“Well…” Seulgi scratched her chin, trying to come up with an excuse “I asked because Joy is my best friend and I wanted to make sure you weren’t doing anything bad to her” Seulgi answered. She was proud of herself for coming up with that response on the spot.

“Bad to her? What do you take me for?!” Daniel yelled in disbelief. As if he’d ever do anything bad to Joy. “Just so you know, she and I had a great time together” Daniel retaliated, trying to prove that he’s the perfect gentleman, which only backfired because it just made Seulgi annoyed.

“If you have such a great time then you should ask her out then!” Seulgi shouted without thinking.

“Is that so? So then you don’t mind if I ask her out?” Daniel pressed. Seulgi felt a lump in her throat, preventing her from speaking when she heard him say that. Why did she say that for?

“Makes no difference to me!” Seulgi exclaimed then pulled the cover over her face. “I’m sleepy, goodnight!”  

“Fine! Goodnight!” Daniel yelled back, then turned his back towards her.

-The next day-

Seulgi and Daniel were deep asleep when a knock on the door woke them up. They quickly shot up and jumped out of bed; afraid that they’d be caught sleeping on the same bed. Daniel quickly ran to the sofa and pretend he was there all along while Seulgi quickly straightened up her outfit.

“Knock knock” Joy greeted from outside the door “I brought breakfast~~” she sang.

Seulgi loves Joy but she’s honestly the last person she wants to see right now.

“Hey~ What are you doing here?” Seulgi asked as she opened the door to let Joy in.

“Well… Daniel told me yesterday he’s never tried almond croissant before and since I happened to walk by the shop today, I thought I’d pick some up” Joy said shyly as she walked over to Daniel to hand him the bag of food. “Do you have some time to hang out today?” she asked as she swept her hair behind her ear.

Daniel looked at Seulgi, who was staring at him right back. He then thought about what she said yesterday, about how she wanted him to date Joy. “I’m on duty today” he answered while maintaining eye contact with Seulgi. It was up to her if she wanted him to go on a date with Joy or not.

“Seuuulgiiii~~~” Joy begged and pouted “can’t he just go out for a couple of hours?”

Seulgi looked at Daniel and thought about what he said yesterday. How he wanted to ask Joy out. Seulgi bit her tongue; as much as she wanted to say no, for once, Seulgi wanted to try caring about others instead of just herself. Daniel likes Joy and Joy likes Daniel; she needs to stop being a brat and stand in their way. “Sure” Seulgi smiled reluctantly.

Just like that, Seulgi watched as Daniel and Joy took off on their date.

\-----

Seulgi spent the next couple of hours cleaning up her room (which she’s never done before), attempting to make ramen by herself (and failing miserably) and watching horror movies. She did everything she could to keep her mind off their date, however, all she could think is Daniel holding Joy in his arms and kissing her. The thought of that was driving her insane. She needed to get out. She needed a drink… or two… or five.

Just in the nick of time, Seulgi received a text from Minwoo.

“Hey gorgeous. Party at my place, 6 PM. Say you’ll be there”.

Seulgi smiled. Why waste her youth moping around when she can party and be around guys who would die just to have 1 second with her?

“I’ll be there” she replied then proceeded to rummage through her closet for the scantiest clothes possible.

 

-At Minwoo ’s house-

Seulgi arrived at the party and instantly went for the booze. Within 30 minutes, she already downed 3 bottles of beer. Needless to say, Seulgi was shitfaced drunk.

“Hey babe, when did you get here?” Minwoo asked as he came over to greet her. He then eyed her up and down “wow, you look hot” he exclaimed.

Seulgi flipped her hair conceitedly then almost toppled over “Of course. Anyone with eyes would say the same thing. Except for that asshole, Kang Daniel”. Seulgi said drunkenly. If there’s anything you need to know about Seulgi is she’s the arrogant drunk type. If she was cocky on a normal day, drunk Seulgi turns that cockiness up by 100.

“He must be blind” Minwoo flirted “you’re the hottest girl I’ve ever seen”.

“You… have great *hiccup* tastes” Seulgi slurred her speech.

“Listen… it’s super loud here. Why do we go to my room so it’s more quiet” Minwoo insisted then led Seulgi into his room.

Seulgi took a walk around his room, picking things up and then putting it back into random places as Minwoo followed her around to put things back.

“Wow… you have a waterbed?!” Seulgi burst out laughing as she sat on it and started hopping up and down. “That is the tackiest thing ever!” she laughed so hard she started wheezing.

Minwoo came and sat next to Seulgi on the bed then put him hand on her legs. “Lay down and try it before you start hating” he insisted then laid her down on his bed. He then laid down next to her “I’ve been dying to kiss you since the day I met you” he said as he leaned in.

“Pftttt” Seulgi burst out laughing, ruining the moment. “You know who can kiss me? Kang Daniel. He can KISS MY ASS” Seulgi roared. “That asshole… that asshole” she repeated “he had the chance to kiss me and you know what he did? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?! He just ruined the whole thing!” Seulgi groaned.

“Ok babe, you gotta stop talking about him and focus on us. Ignore that asshole” Minwoo persuaded as he tried to lean in for a kiss once more.

“And then you know what else he did?! He went out with my best friend. MY BEST FRIEND!” Seulgi screamed.

Minwoo caught on pretty fast that Seulgi is clearly head over heels over Daniel. He smiled. Girls are the easiest when they want revenge.

“You know what will really piss him off? Seeing you with someone else. Let’s show him what he’s missing out on” Minwoo persuaded.

“You know… I’ve always thought you looked a bit dumb…” Seulgi said as she squished his cheeks. “But for once… you said something smart” Seulgi smiled then climbed on top of him. “Fuck Kang Daniel.”

Just as she and Minwoo were about to kiss, Seulgi felt someone grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the bed.

“Dude, what the hell?!” Minwoo screamed as he got up, ready to confront the guy.

“Stay the hell away from her” the guy said then grabbed Minwoo by the collar and toss him out the room; locking the door behind him. Seulgi looked at the guy then blinked her eyes a couple of times to make sure she’s seeing things correctly. “Daniel?” she murmured.

“Who else would it be, you idiot” Daniel screamed.

“Ya! Kang Asshole! I don’t need you to butt in my business! Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Joy right now? Go away and bring Minwoo oppa back!” Seulgi scowled.

“How much did you drink!?” Daniel questioned.

Seulgi looked at Daniel’s angry face then started giggling. “You know, now that I’m drunk, I don’t know what I see in you. I mean sure, you are tall, have great hair, and those 6 pack abs are to die for, but you, sir, are an A class JACKASS. Stop following me and trying to get me to fall for you!!!” She said as she started shoving his chest with her finger.

Daniel give an exasperated sigh then grabbed Seulgi by the hand and took her to the restroom.

“You need to stop getting so drunk” he said as he started splashing water on her face.  

“Yaaaa!!! It took me 30 minutes to do my make up!!!” She whined then started to splash the water back in his face.

“Seriously?!” Daniel complained “why did I agree to this job” he said while trying to restrain her hands.

“Greaaaaaatttt question. Why did you take this job? Were you hired just for the purpose of irritating me? Or are you a robot created by scientists trying to see if annoying someone to death is possible? You are such a pain in my ass!!!!!” She continued to whine while trying to break free of his clutch.

“This robot is trying to stop you from doing something stupid” Daniel rolled his eyes.

 “Let me go!!! I want to go back to Minwoo oppa. You know he said I was the hottest girl he’s ever met?! What’s wrong with you huh? Are you blind?” Seulgi continued.

“Oh my goodness, can you stop talking” Daniel rubbed his temples. She was giving him a headache.

“Oh what, am I annoying you? Sorry!!! Sorry I’m not adorable and lovely like Joy” Seulgi mocked.

Daniel stood there, completely at his wits end with her. Seriously, she’s the one who pushed him to go out with Joy and now she’s giving him crap for it?

“Go away and leave me alone!” Seulgi continued her drunken tangent. “Go back to your Jo….”

“You know what… screw it!” Daniel said then grabbed Seulgi by the neck and pulled her lips toward his’s.

“What the hell?!” Seulgi screamed as she shoved him off.

“Just shut up for once in your life” Daniel yelled then pulled her lips towards his once more. This time, he kissed her even more aggressively.

Seulgi felt his soft lips brushing against hers. His hot breath on her lips. Seulgi tried to resist to kiss but eventually gave in to her desires. She melted into the kiss and each second sent more tingles to her body. The way he tilted his head to access every part of her mouth, the way he hungrily kissed her, going faster and faster as he starved for more of her lips. Seulgi felt electricity running through her entire body.

Their kiss grew more and more intense as Daniel pinned her against the wall and pressed his body against hers. He began to run his hands down her back and to her waist while Seulgi ran her fingers through his hair. Seulgi moaned as Daniel’s lips began traveling downward until he reached her neck and gentle suckled on it.

Just then, a loud knock on the door startled the pair.

“Seulgi! What’s going on? Are you in there?” Irene screamed through the other side of the door.

____________________________________________

Daniel finally managed to shut Seulgi up = P


End file.
